


Everybody needs their own space

by SillyNonsence



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, fight, firstfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyNonsence/pseuds/SillyNonsence
Summary: Spending more than a month together and never truly being alone brings some troubles to the dreamland of a relationship with Till.





	Everybody needs their own space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Long time lurker, first time author. English is actually my third language, sorry for the mistakes I KNOW I made and missed in correction.   
Well I will be looking forward to your critique. Should I write some more?

This month has been a blessing. A blessing slowly turning into a curse. Amalia was absolutely thrilled out of her mind to spend some alone time with her boyfriend. Him being Till, the singer of Rammstein, which also meant he was gone almost the whole summer. 

Now the two of them could enjoy the beginnings of fall. Completely alone, only seeing other humans when they needed to do some shopping. The early morning coffees while the air had a crisp to it, being snuggled up in blankets watching the amazing sunsets, the deep talks about anything, the carefree laughter, the walks and hikes through mesmerising nature... It all has been such a wonderful change to the rushed weekends together, quick traveling back and forth, one place to another to have even a moment together. 

This morning has been different. Amalia woke up feeling like she was on the edge, restless for no reason. Well maybe there was some reason. Yesterday she and Till were mostly silent, even finding themselves trying to avoid the other one. There was some tension they never felt before in their relationship. 

She let Till sleep, he was still sleeping off the tour and gathering his strength. She put on a thick sweater and some leggings, the trusty warm socks never leaving her feet as she was freezing most of the nights, even with the warmth of a man´s body she cuddled into. She made some tea, being sure that the sound of coffee beans grinding would wake Till up. 

Going to the back porch her left toe met with the edge of the door which left her swearing breathlessly. Amalia felt like absolute crap, her irritation only growing. 

Sitting down on the edge of the swing Till had she tried to close her eyes and breathe in the cool air. It served no good in calming her down. Instead she just grabbed her tea, sipping carefully and watching the scenery around her. She was deep in her thoughts about being absolutely crazy about her man, loving him to bits. Amalia would do anything for him and she knew that he would move the mountains just to see her smile. They both had somehow complicated personalities, but for some reason it worked for them unlike their past messy relationships. 

„Good morning, sunshine,“ she heard. Amalia jumped a little from the quiet but very sudden sound spilling her tea on herself. 

„Aaa, kurva už,“ she snapped in her native language.

„I’m so sorry, liebchen. Are you alright?“ Till said while bending down trying to check on Amalia, knowing well that she was swearing. 

„Yeah. I think so.“ she replied. Her frown deepened and she felt her mood get worse. 

Till leaned closer to kiss her, Amalia made it just a brief peck and leaned back against the swing. Till saw her frown and he felt guilty. 

„Can I get you a coffee instead? I know you need it to be a semi-functioning human being.“ he tried to make a joke to lift the morning mood up. 

„No, thanks. Enough mess for one morning, right?“ Amalia said. 

„I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I will make some breakfast then.“ he tried to apologize again. 

„Not hungry. Go ahead, make some for yourself.“ she said grumpily, as if she was mad at him for the silliest of all reasons, just for him saying good morning. Till didn’t take it too personally. But still, there was a sting he felt at her words. He said nothing and went back to the house to make some breakfast. For both of them. 

Amalia didn’t say anything more. But she was starting to feel bad for snapping like that at Till. He didn’t do anything bad. After a few moments Amalia sighed and slowly stood up. Coming inside the house she smelled fried eggs and her stomach growled. Till’s eggs were so delicious, goddammit. She put the mug in the sink and turned to carefully wrap her arms around her gorgeous man. 

„Do you think there would be some left for me after all?“ she murmured. 

Till smiled. „I knew you wouldn’t be able resist my masterpiece. I made some for you too.“ 

„Thank you. And sorry for being a bitch,“ she said and laid a gentle kiss on Till’s shoulder. 

He kissed the top of her head and his eyes showed nothing but happiness. „That’s okay. I love you even when you are a grumpy little monster. I know I can be one too.“ 

„Love you too, my monster“ Amalia said smiling and moving her arms more comfortably around Till’s waist so he could cook without her being in his way. Just like that the morning seemed a little brighter and calmer.


End file.
